


bạn bè đều có ý tốt, kể cả khi chúng là những tên bạo dâm khét tiếng

by BurnedGrass



Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedGrass/pseuds/BurnedGrass
Summary: Điều tệ nhất là Sakata Gintoki gợi anh nhớ về bản thân mình.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 1





	bạn bè đều có ý tốt, kể cả khi chúng là những tên bạo dâm khét tiếng

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Friends Probably Mean Well, Even If They Are Notorious Sadists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278744) by [shirohyasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha). 



Lần đầu Hijikata Toushirou gặp Sakata Gintoki, anh đã cố giết hắn.

Cũng chẳng phải thù hằn cá nhân gì cho cam, chỉ là trả đũa vì đã làm Kondo bẽ mặt thôi. Nhưng với Hijikata thì cái gì cũng là mối thù cá nhân, nên anh đã nhảy bổ vào Sakata như thể trời sẽ sập nếu anh không động thủ.

Sakata chém đứt thanh kiếm của anh dễ dàng đến mức Hijikata khá chắc rằng từ thuở bình sinh tới giờ anh chưa từng bị sỉ nhục như vậy. Xong xuôi hắn quay lưng, lảo đảo rời đi như thể đang say, bàn chân lạch cạch đạp lên mái nhà, miệng càu nhàu về vết thương trên cánh tay.

Lần tiếp theo Hijikata gặp Sakata, Hijikata lại cố giết hắn, chỉ là lần này anh có động cơ rõ ràng. Sakata được bắt gặp khi đang ở cùng Katsura, và Katsura là đối tượng bị truy nã gắt gao nhất toàn Edo. Vậy nên, cố giết hắn cũng chẳng phải chuyện gì vô lý.

Nhưng Sakata thậm chí còn không nhớ tên anh, và nỗi nhục Hijikata vừa mới bắt đầu quên đi lại cuồn cuộn dâng lên trong anh.

Anh không thích Sakata. Hắn có khẩu vị dở tệ, loại phim hắn thích xem thì rõ trẻ con và vớ vẩn. Hắn ăn uống quá ồn ào, lại còn quá thân thiết với Sougo. Nhưng còn một điều nữa, một điều mà Hijikata chẳng thể xác định được, nhưng anh cảm thấy Sakata rất đáng nghi. Đáng nghi ở vẻ mặt lười nhác, bất cần đời, đáng nghi với thanh kiếm gỗ hắn mang trên hông.

Hijikata không hiểu mục đích của thanh kiếm gỗ là gì. Mọi loại đao kiếm đều bị cấm, dù có làm bằng gỗ đi chăng nữa. Nếu hắn định mang theo kiếm, tại sao không mang theo một thanh kiếm thật?

Câu hỏi cứ quanh quẩn trong đầu Hijikata, cho tới khi anh được chứng kiến Sakata chiến đấu với một người khác, một người không phải anh. Hắn dùng sống kiếm đập đối phương thành một mớ bầy nhầy máu me rồi mặc kệ gã nằm bẹp trên đường chờ Chân Đảng đến xử lý.

Hắn dùng sống kiếm. Chẳng hiểu sao, nhưng Sakata không hề có ý giết đối phương.

Nghi ngờ của Hijikata chẳng vì vậy mà tiêu biến đi chút nào.

Thi thoảng Sakata đập Hijikata nhừ tử, và thi thoảng Hijikata đập Sakata nhừ tử.

(Hijikata thấy khó hiểu, vì Sakata mạnh hơn anh rất nhiều, hắn có thể hoàn toàn đánh bại anh. Nhưng thực lòng mà nói thì mọi thứ về Sakata đều khó hiểu.)

Nhưng cũng có lúc họ chỉ ngồi uống cùng nhau trong im lặng. Cả hai chẳng ai nói gì, và Hijikata tự hỏi phải chăng Sakata đang giam nhốt một con quỷ còn đáng sợ hơn cả con quỷ của chính anh.

Parfait sô cô la có vẻ là thứ lót đường để thuyết phục Sakata làm gì đó hoặc giữ im lặng. Hijikata thầm nghĩ liệu chuyện thường xuyên mời Sakata parfait có phải gì đó bất thường không, nhưng Sakata chẳng bao giờ nói gì, vậy nên anh cũng tự động giữ im lặng.

Parfait sô cô la, nỗi ám ảnh vượt quá chỉ tiêu quảng bá sản phẩm với JUMP, rồi cả niềm đam mê với phim hoạt hình. Sakata còn trẻ con hơn mấy đứa nhóc dưới quyền quản thúc của anh. Chắc hẳn phải có lý do đằng sau chuyện đó.

Mitsuba qua đời là việc tệ thứ ba trong cả cuộc đời anh. Anh biết anh vẫn còn yêu cô, đến tận lúc cô trút hơi thở cuối cùng. Giờ đây anh chẳng biết phải làm gì với những cảm xúc tồi tệ đang xé toác lồng ngực, anh chỉ biết đứng trên tầng thượng liên tục nhét bánh gạo cay vào miệng.

“Mẹ nó chứ, cay quá,” anh thì thầm, đủ to để cho người mà anh biết đang ở phía bên kia sân thượng nghe thấy. “Chảy cả nước mắt.”

Tiếng nhai rôm rốp vang lên cách đó vài mét, và chẳng hiểu sao khi biết được Sakata đang ở đó, anh thấy như được an ủi. Nhưng anh cũng không hỏi tại sao hắn lại đến đây.

Con bé tóc đỏ Sougo gọi là nhóc Tàu chẳng hề tin anh. Hay thích anh. Chẳng có đứa nào ở Tiệm Vạn Năng thích anh cả, nhưng thú thật thì bọn chúng có vẻ ghét chính phủ nói chung.

(Nỗi nghi ngờ dai dẳng vẫn làm ổ bụng Hijikata bồn chồn mỗi khi anh nhớ về lần thứ hai anh gặp Sakata, lúc ấy hắn đang bỏ chạy cùng Katsura, rồi cả quả bom đã phát nổ nữa chứ.)

Nhóc Tàu, bây giờ anh cũng gọi con bé như vậy, có vẻ coi loài người là chủng tộc yếu ớt và thấp kém, hoặc có thể là con bé chỉ coi thường Sakata và đứa em trai của Otae thôi. Anh thấy con bé và Sougo nhảy nhót xung quanh nhau, trao đổi nắm đấm và đường đạn hết lần này đến lần khác. Thỉnh thoảng anh đứng cạnh Sakata nhìn bọn chúng. Thỉnh thoảng thì chính anh lại đánh nhau với Sakata, tự mình trao đổi nắm đấm và đường kiếm với hắn.

Nhưng vì đều ghét Sougo mà giữa Hijikata và con bé đã hình thành một sợi dây liên kết kỳ dị, đủ để ngăn cả hai không lập tức giết nhau mỗi lần gặp mặt. Sakata mắng con bé là đồ phản bội. Hijikata thì hứa sẽ mua rong biển muối cho con bé.

Khi Chân Đảng đi ngắm hoa anh đào, Tiệm vạn năng lại ở đó, vì có vẻ như bọn chúng luôn có mặt ở mọi lúc, mọi nơi.

“Chắc bọn nó là nhân vật chính.” Tiếng Hijikata bị nhấn chìm trong tiếng rít của Sougo và nhóc Tàu cùng tiếng Shinpachi (anh cuối cùng cũng biết tên cậu bé) hét yêu cầu chúng dừng lại. Sakata đứng lên, cũng có vẻ muốn đánh nhau, nên hai bên đã đồng ý chơi một trận kéo-búa-bao.

Khi đến lượt thì anh và hắn đã say đến mức líu cả lưỡi lại, sau khi xem nhóc Tàu và Sougo tàn sát nhau, Hijikata còn chẳng để ý – hay quan tâm – rằng anh đang chơi oẳn tù tì với con chó khổng lồ thay vì tên khốn chủ Tiệm Vạn Năng. Anh nghe tiếng hắn ú ớ sau lưng, chửi rủa những đứa ăn hại thuế của dân, rồi loạng quạng quay lại hét vào mặt anh.

Sakata dí sát vào anh, gần tới mức anh có thể thấy hơi thở nóng hổi phả lên má khi cả hai cố hét vào mặt nhau, phải sau một tiếng nổ và một tràng cười điên dại thì anh và hắn mới tách nhau ra.

Hijikata bị quật xuống đất và cái thứ rõ ràng sẽ vi phạm bản quyền đứng sừng sững phía trước đang giơ khẩu pháo ngắm vào mặt anh. Mất một lúc anh mới nhận ra rằng Sakata đang đứng trước mặt anh, tay cầm kiếm, như thể hắn chuẩn bị xông vào hạ con robot khi đang say bí tỉ.

“Gintoki, tránh ra!” Giọng Katsura vang lên, và Gintoki gào lại.

“Không đâu, Zura.”

Zura là cái tên quá thân mật để gọi một tên khủng bố đang bị truy nã, và có trời mới biết tại sao Katsura lại biết Sakata nhưng dù gì thì đây cũng là Sakata, Hijikata cũng chẳng lạ gì. “Gintoki...”

Giọng anh nhẹ bẫng, ngạc nhiên, và anh đột nhiên nhận ra rằng bản thân mình đang quỳ gối trên đất và Gintoki – mà từ lúc quái nào mà anh lại gọi tên khốn chủ Tiệm Vạn Năng là Gintoki vậy – đứng trước mặt anh, như thể đang che chắn anh khỏi con robot.

“Không phải Zura, là Katsura!”

Gintoki dùng thanh kiếm gỗ đập con robot vỡ vụn. Hijikata dành cả buổi tối còn lại ngồi uống rượu, lưng chỉ cách lưng Gintoki chừng chục phân. Trong một lần quay lưng lại, Hijikata đã bắt gặp Gintoki mỉm cười với anh.

Chết vì một thanh kiếm bị nguyền đúng là nhục thật, không đến nỗi chết thì sự tồn tại của anh cũng bị xóa sổ khỏi thế gian. Hijikata thấy linh hồn anh đang rời khỏi cơ thể, từng chút từng chút một, tới khi sự lựa chọn duy nhất anh có là cầu xin Tiệm Vạn Năng hãy cứu lấy Kondo.

Gintoki lao mình vào mọi công việc nguy hiểm hắn được giao, và lần này Hijikata lại thấy hắn làm vậy, đối đầu với cả một đội quân và phá hủy cả con mẹ nó một cái _trực thăng_ chỉ vì Hijikata đã nhờ hắn. Hijikata rơi khỏi khoang tàu và vươn tay cứu lấy tên khốn đeo kính, chỉ để nhìn hắn ta bị bắn thành cái sàng trước mặt anh. Họ không có lựa chọn nào khác ngoài xử tử hắn ngay lúc đó, để hắn có thể ra đi với tư cách là một đồng đội chứ không phải là kẻ phản bội.

Lúc anh hoàn thành nghi thức, Tiệm Vạn Năng đã rời đi rồi. _Một lời nguyền nữa có hề gì,_ anh nói với họ sau khi mọi chuyện đã xong xuôi, nhưng Gintoki không quay đầu lại.

Gintoki phiền toái, đáng nghi, vô trách nhiệm, thô lỗ, lười biếng, và làm anh phát cáu, nhưng tệ nhất là hắn gợi anh nhớ về bản thân mình, về tính khí nóng nảy, về nỗi phẫn nộ đau đớn cuồn cuộn mà cả hai đều cố lờ đi hết mức có thể.

Tệ hơn cả là Hijikata hiểu hắn, hiểu con người mang tên Gintoki này. Về mặt lý thuyết thì Sougo cũng hiểu rằng hai người giống nhau, cậu hiểu rằng cả hai đều được dệt nên từ tấm vải rách nát, thô kệch, nhưng Sougo không hề giống họ. Sougo có một người chị đầy yêu thương, người chị qua đời đơn giản chỉ vì bệnh tật, cậu được bao quanh bởi một gia đình toàn những kẻ kì dị, một gia đình mà cậu chẳng thể nào thoát khỏi.

Hijikata cũng có Chân Đảng, nhưng anh đã từng có lúc trắng tay khi mọi thứ đều bị tước khỏi anh, và Gintoki cũng sở hữu đôi mắt sâu thẳm, trống rỗng anh thấy mỗi khi soi mình trong gương.

Anh bắt giữ Gintoki vào một ngày anh quá thiếu ngủ để có thể bình tĩnh với hắn (làm như anh có tí kiên nhẫn nào với tên khốn đó ấy), Gintoki nhìn chằm chằm xuống chiếc còng tay như thể đây là lần đầu hắn thấy thứ này vậy.

Thằng chó bệnh hoạn Sougo đã còng cả hai tay hai người lại với nhau và để mặc họ tự sinh tự diệt. Nhưng thay vào đó, cả hai đã hạ gục hai mươi lãng sĩ Nhương Di và một cái xe máy khi chẳng có đến nổi một lưỡi dao trong tay. Hijikata tự hỏi anh tin tên khốn đang bị còng tay với anh đến bao nhiêu khi Gintoki nhảy qua đầu anh và đá ba lãng sĩ Nhương Di bất tỉnh.

Anh không hề tin. Chấm hết. Cho anh 300 yên hay một ống kem anh cũng không thèm tin. Nhưng, khi anh kéo đầu Gintoki ra khỏi đường kiếm đang vung tới và đá thẳng vào chỗ hiểm tên lãng sĩ, anh nhận ra rằng anh tin hắn bằng cả mạng sống của mình.

Qua nhiều năm, Gintoki thay đổi chóng mặt trong khi chẳng thực sự thay đổi gì cả. Đám đông vây quanh hắn cứ lớn dần – lính cứu hỏa rồi thợ rèn, drag queens rồi quý tộc, cung nữ rồi ninja, tiếp rượu rồi xã hội đen – mọi người đổ xô đến hắn, như thể bị thứ ánh sáng nhạt nhòa, ngu ngốc của hắn thu hút. Hắn vẫn mang đôi mắt cá chết và thứ đạo đức nghề nghiệp đáng bỏ đi của Sougo, nhưng đôi mắt cá chết ấy có lẽ không còn trống rỗng như vậy nữa.

Hijikata gặp Gin ở mọi nơi, đến nỗi khi thấy hắn đang ở cùng băng đảng đã bắt cóc đứa trợ lý vô dụng của anh, mí mắt anh còn chẳng thèm giật lấy một cái.

“Xin lỗi nhé, nhưng lũ chúng mày tốt nhất nên đầu hàng đi,” Hijikata nói với những kẻ đang mang trên người đồng phục trắng của Kiến Hồi Đảng. “Chẳng có ai trong lũ chúng mày địch được với cái gai sắc nhất trong bụi rậm đâu.”

Gintoki mỉm cười với anh, một nụ cười lạnh lẽo, trống rỗng, ẩn chứa ác ý và đau đớn, sắc tới mức làm Hijikata ngạc nhiên.

(Rất lâu rồi anh mới lại nghe thấy cái tên _Toushi Gai Góc_ , và anh gần như sống lại trong những ký ức ấy. Anh thấy vỏ bọc thời niên thiếu trùm lên cơ thể, và chà, nó vẫn vừa vặn quá, đứa trẻ bạo lực sẵn sàng xé vụn bất cứ thứ gì chỉ vì nó đang _tổn thương_ vẫn chưa hề rời bỏ anh. Hijikata nghĩ rằng nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ rời đi hết.)

“Tới đi, Cục Phó Ác Quỷ của Chân Đảng.” Giọng nói tang tóc của Gintoki mang giọng điệu châm chọc, chế giễu, đây không phải Gintoki mà Hijikata từng biết. Con người này đối với Gintoki, cũng như _Toushi Gai Góc_ đối với Hijikata. “Để xem ngươi tiếp được mấy chiêu của huyền thoại Nhương Di Bạch Quỷ.”

Và rồi mọi chuyện đều sáng tỏ.

“Ta không cố cứu rỗi ai cả. Ta có quyền gì mà trừng phạt chúng? Chúng ta chỉ có thể ngăn chúng lặp lại lỗi lầm chúng ta từng mắc trong quá khứ thôi.” Hijikata còn chẳng để ý anh đã chuyển sang ngôi số nhiều khi nào, nhưng anh có để ý thấy vẻ mặt chế giễu của Gintoki đã tan đi, hắn nhìn như thể đang tự hào. Hijikata nghĩ rằng nếu cả hai đều cố gắng, có lẽ họ đã có thể đồng cảm với đối phương nhiều hơn.

Nhưng rồi Gintoki thẳng chân đá thằng bé khỏi sân thượng, Hijikata không nhịn nổi mà gào vào mặt hắn, vì “Ai bảo ngươi giết nó thật hả, đồ ngu!”

“Chính ngươi bảo chứ ai!” Gintoki lao về phía anh, anh cũng lao về phía Gintoki, và rồi anh thấy Kondo đã bắt được thằng bé, và trong một khắc ngắn ngủi khi ánh mắt Gintoki bắt gặp ánh mắt anh, anh hiểu rằng mọi thứ đều nằm trong kế hoạch của hắn.

Cả hai dừng chân giữa sân thượng, bao quanh là thành viên Kiến Hồi Đảng và lũ Nhương Di hẵng còn sững người ngạc nhiên, trong tích tắc họ ngưng lại, nhe răng với đối phương, ánh mắt rùng rợn và hàm răng sắc nhọn lóe lên trong bóng tối.

Xong xuôi anh bắt giam Gintoki, vì nếu không làm vậy thì còn dị hơn, và cũng vì anh đã biết Gintoki có che giấu điều gì đó, nhưng anh đang bực bội vì mình không nhận ra sớm hơn. Gintoki chỉ rủa anh có sở thích còng tay, anh còn chẳng thèm phủ nhận điều đó.

Lần đầu hôn nhau, cả hai đều say bí tỉ.

Chẳng phải là lần đầu tiên cả hai uống say cùng nhau, và chắc chắn cũng không phải lần cuối. Gintoki uống đến mức giết người được ấy chứ, nhưng Hijikata cũng chẳng khá khẩm hơn gì.

Loạng quạng và lóng ngóng, tại một trong hàng nghìn con hẻm nhỏ được bao phủ bởi màn đêm mà Gintoki biết đến, và còn không được quá mười giây. Gintoki có vị sake và vodka, làm Hijikata muốn nôn khan, nhưng chắc hẳn đầu lưỡi anh cũng có vị tương tự, và anh đang say mèm nên cũng chẳng để ý gì cho cam.

Bạch Quỷ là một truyền thuyết kinh dị không có thật, không phải là một người thật và chắc chắn không phải tên khốn lười biếng mà Hijikata còn chẳng nhận ra là đã yêu. Người ta tôn kính y như tôn kính một vị samurai cuối cùng, nhưng cũng khiếp sợ y như thể khiếp sợ một con quỷ đã tắm máu cả một đội quân trong lòng hận thù với amanto.

Gintoki từng bảo rằng hắn cóc có quan tâm tới lũ amanto. Lũ xâm lược chẳng là gì đối với hẳn cả.

Bạch Quỷ vô danh và không có ai còn sống có bất cứ thông tin gì về y cả. Trên đời chỉ còn những người từng được trông y chiến đấu, nhưng chẳng bao giờ ở cự li gần.

Hijikata thì từng chứng kiến Bạch Quỷ nôn mửa ở hẻm tối, ngoáy mũi, la hét vì thua pachinko. Anh biết dáng vẻ của Bạch Quỷ khi thức dậy, biết làn mi bạc của hắn rung lên mỗi khi hôn môi. Bạch Quỷ và người đàn ông anh yêu là một người, nhưng Gintoki thì giống một thằng thất bại hơn là một huyền thoại.

Có khi hắn cố ý làm vậy.

Hijikata từng thấy Gintoki phẫn nộ và sợ hãi. Anh từng thấy Gintoki giải phóng từng tầng địa ngục, bắt giam những kẻ còn chưa được luận tội, từng thấy hắn từ bỏ sống kiếm để xẻ qua từng thi thể, để xé toạc vòng vây của cả một đội quân.

Nhưng khi đó khác.

Tiếng gầm thoát ra khỏi cổ họng Gintoki khi gã tóc trắng có liên quan đến cái chết của thầy hắn rời đi không phải âm thanh của một con người. “Quay lại đây.” Hắn gào, và hắn gào, tới khi Tsukuyo giúp hắn đứng lên, hắn ngay lập tức đuổi theo gã.

Gintoki không quay trở lại. Hắn bỏ lỡ giờ hành quyết của mình. Sau đó Kagura và Shinpachi đã tới báo cáo rằng Gintoki đang ở nhà ngủ. Kagura hiển nhiên là đến chỉ vì con bé muốn đánh nhau với Sougo, Sougo chấp thuận, mặc kệ vết thương của cả hai vẫn đang phục hồi.

Shinpachi ném cho anh một cái nhìn kỳ dị và Hijikata phải tự trấn an bản thân rằng anh không hề làm gì sai trái.

Lần đầu tiên quan hệ, cả hai đều tỉnh táo.

Hijikata chưa từng thân mật với ai. Gintoki thì nói lần đầu là lúc hắn đang say.

“Khi đó còn chiến tranh.” Mắt Gintoki tối lại mỗi khi hắn nhắc tới cuộc chiến, và Hijikata sẽ luôn chủ động dừng chủ đề đó lại.

Đó là một tuần trước khi mọi việc xảy ra. Hijikata không muốn để đèn, và dù không hỏi thì anh cũng biết Gintoki cũng nghĩ vậy.

Hai người hành xử nhanh chóng, xong xuôi Hijikata ngủ thiếp đi, quấn lên người Gintoki, gần gũi đến mức tưởng chừng khó chịu. Một cảm giác trống rỗng phủ lên lồng ngực anh, và anh nghĩ Gintoki cũng cảm nhận được điều đó. Không tệ, nhưng cũng chẳng tốt là bao. Dường như cả hai đã đi đến một kết cục không thể tránh khỏi, nhưng vấn đề lại nằm ở chỗ chẳng có gì kết thúc cả.

Anh vùi mặt vào ngực Gintoki, để khuôn mặt hắn cọ lên mái tóc. Cánh tay quàng quanh người anh ôm chặt lại, anh cũng siết chặt vòng tay của chính mình.

Gintoki vẫn làm anh phát cáu. Anh tự hỏi không biết mình đã chờ mong điều gì khác.

“Khi nào anh định tổ chức đám cưới thế?” Một ngày nọ, Sougo lên tiếng hỏi, Hijikata nghe xong suýt sặc cà phê. Vẻ mặt Sougo vẫn buồn tẻ như mọi ngày.

“Anh có cưới ai đâu anh không định tổ chức đám cưới gì hết mày hỏi linh tinh gì đấy.” Hijikata phun ra một tràng dài chỉ để được đáp bởi một khoảng im lặng chết chóc. “Thế à?”

Sougo nhún vai. “À thì, anh qua lại với ông chủ Tiệm Vạn Năng được ba tháng rồi mà. Tôi tưởng cưới được rồi.”

Cổ họng Hijikata nghẹn ứ, xổ ra một đống âm thanh vô nghĩa. Sougo thở dài.

“Vậy chắc là anh Kondo sẽ đứng ra tổ chức ăn hỏi vì ông chủ là đại diện nhà bên rồi. Anh muốn mời bao nhiêu người?” Mặt Hijikata chuyển sang sắc tím đáng báo động, Sougo thì đang cố kìm nén vui thú của mình lại.

“Anh không cưới ai hết.” Hijikata cuối cùng cũng nói được một câu hoàn chỉnh khi sắc mặt đã trở lại màu đỏ gay gắt. “Mày có nhớ lần trước hai bên tổ chức lễ cưới không?”

Sougo nhìn thất vọng thấy rõ, Hijikata chỉ muốn bảo cậu đi tìm sở thích khác đi.

“Hôm trước Kagura hỏi bao giờ mình định kết hôn.”

“Ngươi nói với con bé à?”

“Không.” Gintoki vò mái đầu dày đến không tưởng của hắn, ngao ngán nói. “Con bé tự biết. Shinpachi cũng thế.”

Hijikata nhớ hôm nọ anh nắm lấy hai mớ tóc của Gintoki rồi hét vào mặt hắn, Gintoki lập tức gào lại to hơn và còn doạ sẽ chặt đứt của quý của anh.

Shinpachi cứ kỳ dị nhìn anh nhiều ngày sau đó, và rồi Hijikata nhớ có lần Gintoki đã đấm thẳng vào mặt mấy tên du côn vì đã chạm vào tóc anh.

“Tuần trước Sougo cũng hỏi ta thế,” Hijikata bộc bạch. “Ta bảo là nó mơ à.”

“Tôi cũng bảo Kagura thế.”

Hijikata không nghĩ là anh sẽ kết hôn. Anh thấy kết hôn chẳng được tích sự gì cả.

“Hừm, vậy em có muốn kết hôn không, Hijikata?” Gintoki có vẻ cũng nghĩ vậy.

“Ai biết?” Hijikata nhả một lớp khói trắng vào màn đêm lạnh lẽo, lờ đi cái thở dài nhẹ nhõm của Gintoki.

Hắn là _Tiệm Vạn Năng_ khi hắn làm anh bực mình, là _tên khốn_ khi làm anh phát cáu. Là _cậu Sakata_ khi Hijikata nổi hứng lễ phép và là _Gintoki_ giữa những nụ hôn.

Gintoki thì dùng linh hoạt _thằng ăn hại thuế_ và _cục phó_ khi hắn bực Hijikata. Là _cậu Hijikata_ khi hắn lễ phép hoặc giễu cợt, tuỳ xem chữ _cậu_ được nhấn mạnh như thế nào. Là _Toushi_ khi Gintoki thấy đặc biệt khó chịu và là _Toushirou_ trong đêm đen tĩnh lặng, khi trên thế gian chẳng còn ai sống sót và cả hai chẳng ai nghĩ sẽ được gặp lại đối phương lần nữa.

Khi họ chiến đấu bên nhau, chứ không phải với nhau, họ sẽ nghĩ đối phương là _Bạch Quỷ_ và _Cục Phó Ác Quỷ_. Họ mang niềm kiêu hãnh ghê tởm theo những danh xưng nhuốm máu ấy, và trong một khoảnh khắc họ như say mê thưởng thức những thi thể họ bỏ lại phía sau lưng thay vì cảm thấy nôn nao và trống rỗng.

Gintoki không khóc trong những đêm như thế, bởi Gintoki chỉ khóc vì những cốc parfait bị đổ phí, vì tạp chí JUMP hôm nay cháy hàng, và vì những đồ ăn rất ngon thôi.

Vài tháng vừa qua cả một lô một lốc những thể loại người đã đến gặp Hijikata.

Nhóc Tàu là người đầu tiên. Con bé quăng anh xuyên qua một bức tường. “Đừng có làm gì kinh kinh ở nhà tôi, và đừng làm anh Gin buồn.” Mối bận tâm của con bé làm anh bật cười khó nhọc với chút khí còn sót lại trong phổi.

Tiếp theo là Shinpachi, nhóc Tàu với Gintoki sẽ chẳng đời nào văn minh được như cậu. Cậu chàng có vẻ căng thẳng, nhưng cậu đã gặp Hijikata đủ nhiều để biết rằng không cần đề phòng gì cả. “Dù em không hiểu lắm, nhưng mong anh chăm sóc anh ấy.” Hijikata không hỏi cậu không hiểu gì vì anh biết kiểu gì cậu chàng cũng sẽ giảng giải một bài dài thật dài về việc tại sao mối quan hệ của hai người chẳng hợp lý tí nào cả.

Bà chủ nhà của Gintoki, Otose, bảo anh rằng hắn chẳng được tích sự gì đâu và khuyên Hijikata nên bỏ hắn. Nhưng lời chửi của bà lại đầy yêu thương, và Hijikata nhận ra bà là người gần nhất với một người mẹ mà Gintoki có thể có.

Người phụ nữ với mái tóc dài tím thì treo ngược người trước mặt anh, nheo mắt nhìn anh qua cặp kính. “Không, không thể thế được. Ngươi không hề xứng đáng với anh Gin của ta. Anh ấy nghĩ gì vậy? Ngươi tẩy não anh ấy hả?” Hijikata lờ cô đi, vì khác với mọi người ở Edo, anh còn có việc phải làm.

Một ngày thì Otae và Kyuubei bắt gặp anh. Otae cười ngọt ngào với anh và nói cô ta sẽ giựt đứt hai hòn bi của anh nếu anh dám làm Gin buồn, Kyuubei thì đứng đằng sau cô ta, lặng lẽ thách anh từ chối.

Còn một số người khác nữa. Một phụ nữ tóc vàng đáng sợ, một ninja với đôi mắt ẩn sau mái đầu còn bù xù hơn cả Gin, một thợ máy già, một quý cô ngồi xe lăn và một thằng nhóc cùng đến và âm thầm đe doạ anh. Cả con mẹ nó _Katsura_ còn đến, và trong vài giây ngắn ngủi Hijikata không cố giết y, y đã cho anh vài lời khuyên. Katsura chạy đi trong khi lải nhải về thời hoàng kim của Edo, Hijikata thầm nhắc bản thân phải mượn khẩu bazooka của Sougo lần tiếp theo y tới thăm.

Gintoki là một tên khốn lười biếng. Hắn thô lỗ và cáu bẳn, ăn và ngủ quá nhiều. Hắn có quá nhiều người quan tâm đến hắn đến mức thật nực cười khi hắn không nhận ra giá trị bản thân, để rồi lại sống trong đau khổ vì không hề biết sự thật hiển nhiên đó.

Hijikata đấm thẳng một cú vào mặt hắn và nghĩ _Trời ạ, ta yêu hắn thật_ , và khi Gintoki đá trả lại anh, anh biết chắc chắn rằng hắn cũng nghĩ điều tương tự.

“Okita vừa gặp tôi nói chuyện.” Hijikata thở dài ngao ngán khi một trong những chủ đề anh chán ghét nhất lại xuất hiện.

“Lần này tên khốn bạo dâm muốn gì đây?” Chắc hẳn là chuyện gì quan trọng thì Gintoki mới nói với anh.

“Thằng bé sai tôi giết em trong lúc ngủ.” Hijikata đá cẳng chân hắn, Gintoki kéo tóc anh, và rồi cả hai nhanh chóng đè đầu cưỡi cổ nhau trong một trận quyền anh trên cái đệm nhỏ. “Và nó bảo nếu tôi làm gì dị dị thì nó sẽ nhét khẩu bazooka xuống họng tôi rồi khai hoả.”

“Rồi ngươi bảo sao?” Hijikata giữ chặt người lại, cách gương mặt Gintoki chừng chục phân, mắt hướng lên trần nhà.

“Tôi bảo tôi sẽ làm thế nếu sở thích còng tay của em vượt quá tầm kiểm soát.”

Hijikata đá hắn ra khỏi chiếc nệm và giật hết chăn về phía mình. Gintoki dành cả buổi đêm cố kéo tấm chăn lại, liên tục kêu rằng hắn lạnh. Cuối cùng thì Hijikata cũng cho tên ngốc quấn lên người, để sức nặng mái đầu trống rỗng của hắn vỗ về bờ vai lạnh giá của anh.

Sáng hôm sau, anh mở ngăn kéo tủ ra và thấy tài liệu bên trong đã được thay thế bằng mười bốn cái còng tay. Cuộc đời vẫn dị làm sao.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love canon compliant Ginhiji UvU


End file.
